harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna (ToT)
Luna (Roomi in Japan) is a shopkeeper at the tailor shop run by her family, Tailor Chiffon. She is often rude to the player, and is mean to her sister Candace. Description Luna is Candace's younger sister. They Both live and worth at the tailor shop with their grandmother, Shelly . Although both girls are sisters, they have two very different personalities. Luna is more open and self assured than her sister , almost to the point of Rudeness and is often quick to criticize others. Unlike her sister, Luna has a keen sense of fashion, but is not exactly the best when it comes to sewing. She handles the business side however, and excels more with customers unlike Candace. Dispite that, she is jealous of Candace's talent , which probably explains her rude temper and personality. Once you get Luna to Two hearts, she will tell you she is sorry for being so rude and will become more kind natured and polite. Gill is your rival for Luna, HOWEVER '''They will not marry. So don't worry about Luna being married off to him. Arrival Luna does not live on the island when the game begins. Instead, she and everyone else that works at Tailor Chiffon will move in on the first day of the month after you complete your first rainbow. You will Trigger the meeting event once you first enter the shop. as you enter the shop she imiditally starts to criticize your style. Schedule Luna has a similar schedule to Candace in Tree of Tranquility, and without a marriage rival due to her young age, no alternative route to work (unless the player's character marries her). She spends her mornings standing in the backroom of the shop and then moving to behind the counter to knit. From 9 AM to 6 PM, she's available to talk to. On Sunday, she goes to the maple lake district around 11 am to 2 pm She runs no stands at the festivals, but she is a regular visitor to most of them. Heart Events '''2-Heart Gift - '''Luna will Arrive at your house with A moondrop flower '''4-Heart Event - 'After Getting Luna to Four Hearts, Talk to her Before 11 a.m. She will ask you to meet her at the beach at 12 P.m. Be There by " On The Hook " at 12:50 p.m. The Correct Answer To Luna's Question is " The sweeter, the better! " . If you have trouble triggering this event, try it on her day off '''5-Heart Gift '- Blue Silk Yarn ''' 5 Heart Event - '''To Trigger this event, walk into the tailors shop when she's working . The Scene will occur Automatically. Luna will ask you to bring her a Blue Mist Flower for dyeing Purposes. They can be Grown on your farm During the fall. However, the Seeds must be bought from souffle Farm with a Three Star rating. If you wanna marry Luna, Be sure to Have Souffle Farm already at 3 stars and Grow it in your first fall. If not, you'll be stuck waiting a entire year to complete the request '''6-Heart Event - To trigger this event, jus like every other event for the girls, Talk to Luna before 11a.m On a Sunny Day, And meet her and brownie Ranch at 12:00pm. Be at Alan's Tree before 12:50 pm to trigger this event ''Note: ''Since Luna does not marry, you don't have to worry about Gill Taking her away. So there are no rival heart events. lucky you! Befriending Luna 'Loves - '" Wow! thanks! i love this. you're so considerate " * Apple Pie ( from the sundae inn ) *Pumpkin Pudding ( Pumpkin, Milk, and egg + Oven ) *Chestnut Pie ( Pie Crust, Egg, and Chestnut + Oven ) *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Cake *Orange Pie *Chocolate Pie *Sweet Yam Cake *Shining Wool *Shining Cocoon *Shining Silk Yarn *Shining Flax Yarn *Shining Wool Yarn *Shining Baumkuchen 'Likes - '" Wow! thanks! This is great ! " *Milk Tea ( from Sundae Inn ) *Perfect Strawberry ( you can either grow it yourself, but i suggest if you want a perfect strawberry, but it from souffle farm) *Chocolate Fondue ( from Sundae Inn ) *Blue/Red/Purple Herbs ( you can easily forage them ) *Rose/SnowFlake ( only grown in fall and winter. ) *Tulip/PinkCat ( only grown in spring and summer. ) *Blueberry Jam ( Two Blueberries + pot ) *any good or dyed yarn ( use yarn maker and Dye pot ) *Pumpkin Stew ( pumpkin + pot ) 'Dislikes - '" Ew! what is this? i don't want it. " or " This is horrible! I can't believe anyone would give me such a awful gift " *All Cocktails *All Medicines *All Metals *All Ores *Spicy Peppers and Dishes *Toadstools *Bamboo Shoots *Fish Trash *Bad Dishes Family/Relatives *Candace *Shelly Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Wives